


小妈

by icecola



Category: symy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 17:35:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21396028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecola/pseuds/icecola
Kudos: 6





	小妈

臭屁大明星🐑×乡下寻亲的纯真小妈🦊  
  
双，娱乐圈  


  
  


  
决赛分为两期节目，上期录播下期直播，录播的节目主要是将排名前四的歌手聚集在一起进行一次舞台秀，从而制造一场角逐的噱头，但实际排名其实早已有了定论，无非就是一场正题前的狂欢。  
  
张云雷跟着汪榕给他介绍的前辈学习了几天后已经有了不小的进步，但有的时候到了关键节点还是无法掌握眼神和表情，眼看着就该自己上台表演了，不想让自己的努力付诸东流的张云雷终于还是躲到化妆间的小角落向前辈发出了求救。  
  
那前辈看样子对他印象不错，几乎是秒回了张云雷。  
  
“我还有个最直接的方法。”  
  
“演出之前看看教程，对着镜子学学表情，我看好你。”  
  
前辈的信息很快发过来，张云雷躲在化妆间的小角落好奇的点开，一男一女交织的身影就此展现在他眼前......  
  
录制进入了中场阶段，简单的广告时间专场后，就到了张云雷舞台秀的阶段。  
  
一切如商量的进行，但张云雷这场整体的气质却比之前有了天翻地覆的变化。  
  
虽是一身墨绿的素身长袍，但却因人脸上的浓妆而使整体平添了一份诡异的魅惑，是黑色调的烟熏眼妆搭配飞挑的眼线，暗红的唇膏由深到浅自唇心抹开，素手抚扇柄，一把折扇展开，抬手遮面，便有一朵黑色的玫瑰从荆棘里开放，血滴子般的挂饰散在眼尾，只一眼望向台下就能摄人心魄。  
  
杨九郎在观众席间看着台上坐在中心椅子里的张云雷，虽然对方穿得严严实实的，但他还是觉得心头有一股火气直往身下冲。  
  
那几天汪榕肯定没教他好东西，以往看个吻戏都要捂脸逃跑的小孩儿，只是短短几天就已经修炼成了敢在台子上舔着唇瓣拿眼神勾他的妖精，长袍衣角被翘臀撑出曲线，若隐若现的皮鞋底踩了一点高跟，在杨九郎眼里，说是女孩儿好不违和，不过最要命的还是那手上紧握的话筒都被他拿得像某种带有暗示性的器具，一双玉指于话筒柄上下撩动着，每一下都像撩动在了杨九郎相对应的位置上。  
  
而张云雷的脑子却是没想那么多，方才手机里的那一段视频给他带来的冲击力实在不小，男主又恰好理了个跟杨九郎差不多的圆寸，有一段时间没做过那种事的身体在看到视频里的人交合的那一瞬间就起了反应。  
  
视觉的混乱，内心的渴望，尤其是台下最近处杨九郎那与视频中无差的眼神，像一阵厉风瞬间抽出了他体内的所有水分，即干渴又燥热，连从身体后方吹来的冷气都成了热浪，下意识的舔唇化为本能，湿润的眼角也当作欲望蒸汽的升腾，若不是脸上的粉底够厚，恐怕全场都要看到他因情欲而泛红的脸色了。  
  
可他同样看不到的是，随着衣物的剥落，观众席里杨九郎抖得越来越快的双腿。  
  
唇瓣的口红还未干，身上的衣服越脱越发热，趁ending动作时，张云雷竟不由自主地用手指狠狠拭过唇瓣，带动着一抹鲜艳的红划出一道长痕，这一场表演被他展示得性张力十足，但此时他的眼神却尽是无辜地看向杨九郎，骚而不自知。  
  
张云雷的舞台秀被安排在节目中间，下台后有相当一段时间是淘汰歌手的舞台，到尾声他才会作为晋级歌手去亮一次相，而这期间却要杨九郎频繁上台主持，张云雷就是在这时候，逃似得跑进了卫生间。  
  
厕所隔间这一封闭式的空间终于让他感觉舒服了些，喘息着掀开贴在身上的白色上衣，被创可贴黏得平坦的奶尖早已挺立着将胶贴顶起了一条缝，待张云雷忍着情欲的席卷将它慢慢揭走时，面前的小门却忽然被一只手猛地拉了开来，张云雷顺着光看去，是杨九郎比锅底还黑的脸。  
  
“谁教你的？”  
  
杨九郎托跟自己搭档的主持人暂时一人上去顶替报幕的角色，随即忙跟着张云雷来到了卫生间。  
  
门口打扫时摆放的警示标牌让他摆在了最显眼的位置，杨九郎拿着张云雷落在后台的手机，按下开机键，没有锁屏的页面在此时亮起来，一男一女交叠的身影和露骨的声音在这小小空间显出。  
  
张云雷正要跟杨九郎解释，却在下一秒被人一把将下身的裤子扯到了脚边，干燥而微凉的手指挤进湿漉的花穴，渴了一夜的身子经不住这突然的一下，张云雷立马软下身子趴在了杨九郎肩头。  
  
“翔子你别......” 

杨九郎闻言把自己在人身下摸了两把的手抽出来，带着粘稠淫液的手指就这么直白的展现在了两人面前，杨九郎只稍稍分开两只，就能看见藕断丝连的液体在他指间游走，羞红了张云雷的整个身体，  
  
“你就这么给我湿着上台表演的？”  
  
杨九郎的手足够灵活，一只手伸下去就能包拢住对方身下饱满的囊袋将中指刺入花心拨弄，两处极乐点都被人在手里抚慰着，张云雷趴在杨九郎身上抖着双腿，连哭腔都被人玩了出来。  
  
“不，不是，别摸那儿。”  
  
“临上场还在看A片儿，张云雷，本事大了啊。”  
  
两片水哒哒的肉唇被猛地掐了一下，穴儿欲发的水又被一根作恶的手指堵回肚子里，得不到喷发的快感异常磨人，张云雷吸着鼻子，可怜巴巴的求饶。  
  
“她，她让我学表情......”  
  
“那你学得是谁的表情啊？”  
  
杨九郎当然知道对方要他看这片子的用意，这是圈里走这条路子的艺人的必修课，不过旁人可不知道张云雷身体的特殊，方才他的表演，分明是把自己代入了女角儿，还不一定那小脑瓜儿里想着什么东西呢。  
  
张云雷听了这话瞬间错愕的看向杨九郎。  
  
他忘了现在的他是个完全的男孩儿，前辈要他看片子也是想让他学习男角儿的状态，可他似是在第一眼就被身体自然的反应支配了思想，所以才有了这场气场与众不同的表现。   
  
“我这么个大活人天天在你面前晃呢，这种事儿不该请教我吗？”  
  
看着杨九郎说着话就把腰间的皮带扣抽离弹出了一根直挺挺的肉棒，同时一双有力的手臂死死地将他抱进怀里，那根滚烫的肉棒就这么压着他身下纤长的性器，狠狠摩擦着，张云雷被杨九郎这疯狂的行为吓红了眼眶，拼命推着杨九郎的胸口要逃离。  
  
“翔子，翔子我错了，我再也不敢了，别在这里......”  
  
他还清楚这里是演播厅后台的卫生间，随便一个人进来看见这情景都能让他们身败名裂。  
  
而杨九郎却不太在意这些，抓住张云雷推搡的一只手，又将之放在了自己的肉棒上，咬着他的耳垂哑着嗓子说道。  
  
“你让我就这么硬着出去吗？”  
  
“小妈，总得负责吧。”  
  
身下的裤子被彻底脱去扔在地上，光裸的膝盖跪在纸巾铺成的垫子上，高挺的鼻尖蹭在顶立的肉棒根部，杨九郎扣紧身下人毛茸茸的后脑勺，把人脑袋按进了自己腿间。  
  
这是他们用短暂两分钟商量出的结果，只要张云雷用嘴给他口出来，这事儿就算过去了。  
  
可是张云雷貌似对这些一窍不通，整张脸贴在杨九郎的腿间，唇瓣抵着杨九郎的囊袋，始终不知道下一步该怎么进行。  
  
“伸舌头舔一舔，看了那么大一会儿了，还没学会吗？”  
  
杨九郎捏着张云雷的脸颊，那条湿润的小舌听话的探出，环绕在饱满的囊袋上一点一点的又吻又舔着，似乎是怕自己做的不对，身下爬伏的人儿还不停小心翼翼地抬着眼去观察杨九郎的反应，随即杨九郎把张云雷的脑袋扯开一点距离，把整根肉棒捅进了那张乖巧的小嘴儿里，轻拍着对方被自己的东西撑得鼓鼓囊囊的脸颊，杨九郎的脸色终于有了缓和。  
  
“真乖。”  
  
尽管张云雷口交的技巧很是生涩，但本能动作总能激起人最原始的欲望，湿热的口腔不比花穴的体验差，尤其是可以更直观的看见爱人被情欲支配的糜乱表情，几次粗略的抽插，杨九郎便感觉只是口交已经不足以填补他的欲望。  
  
嘴里的肉棒总算从酸麻的口中抽出，以为已经结束了的张云雷扶着杨九郎想站起来出去洗洗脸，但杨九郎下一个动作却明确打消了他的念头。  
  
“那翔子我们......啊！”  
  
双腿被人再次分开用腰背顶隔，刚被自己舔射过一次还挂着津液的肉棒就这么直接插进了酸痒的穴眼里，张云雷被顶得一时没忍住尖叫出声，又赶紧捂紧自己的嘴巴咬着唇锤着杨九郎的肩膀，

“不是舔出来就没事了吗？嗯唔你，你骗人。”  
  
杨九郎小幅度地挺动几次胯部，性器的活塞运动在穴眼里打出了阵阵水声，杨九郎捏着张云雷的屁股，笑道。  
  
“小屁股都湿成这样了，当老公的不该给你堵堵吗？要不等会儿出去让粉丝都拍你尿裤子的照片？”  
  
小孩儿可能是真被欺负过头了，杨九郎这么臊他都不往旁边躲，反而是哭湿一张脸捂着眼打起了哭嗝。  
  
“你骗人......”  
  
这下杨九郎再生气也没辙了，就只好又变成和声细语的哄着人让自己肏，  
  
“乖最后一次好不好？我保证最后一次。”  
  
张云雷是真的委屈了，本来就不是自己主动要看的东西，而且他做这么多也是为了舞台好看，杨九郎这不分青红皂白地把他堵厕所肏一顿还那么羞他，是个人都要觉得冤屈了，  
  
“你太坏了，你太坏了——”  
  
杨九郎把哭得不能行的小孩儿整个包进身上的外套里，挡住了对方头顶会让人紧张的光线，  
  
“好好好我坏我坏，老公拿衣服挡着点儿，不让宝贝儿小屁股被人看见。”  
  
撑在花心里的肉棒拓得人整个身体都处于饱胀的状态，张云雷被颠在杨九郎的腿上死死捂着嘴巴颤抖得哭着，身下的穴眼却又不自觉地吮吸着体内滚烫的肉棒，将杨九郎吸得头皮发麻。  
  
张云雷的身体很软，比大多数的女孩儿身体还软，但又纤细得恰到好处，情欲的流窜同样会激得对方的奶尖肿胀，淡粉色的红晕呈两片布在白嫩的小奶子上，杨九郎用手轻轻一拢就能感受到硬硬的奶尖在手心顶弄，  
  
“小妈的胸怎么越来越大了？明天该穿奶罩当女明星了。”  
  
杨九郎抓拢着手里的小奶子，又忍不住对人说着骚话，埋在温柔乡的肉棒不慎掠过肿胀的花蒂，一股淫水从内浇湿了发烫的肉棒。  
  
对方的身体似乎一次比一次敏感了，杨九郎将人双腿高高地拉向自己的肩头，带着对自己调教成果的满足，更加卖力地往人体内挺着打桩机似的胯部疯狂地顶弄起来。  
  
杨九郎肏人从来不遵循什么九浅一深的规律，找到张云雷的G点就要一股劲儿地猛肏到底，张云雷被这酸胀的快感弄得不停地痉挛着穴眼咬着体内作乱的肉棒，蠕动的小嘴儿像是有数个吸盘似的咬紧体内的肉棒就不肯松嘴，杨九郎肏得越厉害，所给自己带来的舒爽就更甚。  
  
性器交插颠弄数百下，到门外突然传来一声磕响后，张云雷才猛然一紧缩穴眼，生生夹射了杨九郎，两人浓稠的精液射在隔间的地板，身下人大敞的腿间的泥泞一点点滋润着干涸的花蕊，想起马上还要去上一次台，杨九郎拿起地上被人弄湿的内裤帮人擦干净了小屁股上沾的东西。  
  
张云雷明显是被杨九郎肏得不够，一边让人擦着底下的水儿一边还绵绵地往下淌着，杨九郎索性擦个差不多就停了手，拿起地上干净的裤子要替人穿上去，却张云雷又反应过来什么似的，蹬着腿不让杨九郎给他穿。  
  
“内，内裤......”  
  
杨九郎把手里沾满精液和淫水的内裤提在了张云雷面前，  
  
“都弄成这样了还穿呢？”  
  
随后又给人穿好裤子佯装愠怒地隔着布料用手拍了拍对方底下的肉唇。  
  
“空着吧，回家我再跟你好好说道说道。”  
  
离上台还有十几分钟，杨九郎帮人洗好脸，跟化妆师解释了一下刚才是对方忽然身体不舒服吐了一通弄花了妆之后才勉强过了这一关。  
  
张云雷在补妆的间隙，汪榕恰好在录制现场给杨九郎发了一条微信过来。

「小张今天表现得不错吧！」  
  
「不错是不错，不过你再教他这些乱七八糟的当心我下次去看秀只带助理。」  
  
「凭什么？！」  
  
「卡我啊，崽种.jpg」


End file.
